skilloflurefandomcom-20200215-history
Na Hwang Jae
Na Hwang Jae is one of a student in "Mixed Class A" of Granda Institute. It was said that he was in cram class for many years already (probably due to the fact that he always picked up girl instead of study). His other identity nickname "master Kaiser", a legendary pick-up artist. History In his high school year, Hwang Jae was called "Pervert pig" and was treated badly by his classmate except for his class president, Lee Ruri, who protected him. He fell in love with her and was his first love. She later helped tutor him once a week. One day while waiting for Ruri, he encountered Han Bum-Man talking on the phone (about Ruri). A moment later after the meet up with Ruri, she introduced an important person to her, this is none other than Bum-Man. Upon realization that Bum-Man is a player, Hwang Jae planned to tell Ruri, but Bum-Man counter-attacked by saying that Hwang Jae liked her. Though he told it was a joke, Ruri was mad and left. Walking on the stress with depressed he found the book "Skill of Lure" however he got looked down by Bum-man. Full with anger, Hwang Jae rushed and pushed Bum-man, failed the subway ended up in the hospital. One year later, Hwang Jae appeared again but a new person known as a pick-up artist. Appearance I'n his old days, H'wa'nge Jae wa's fat and not as good looking as he is currently. Afte'r' losing to Han Bum-Man, Hwang'e' made a complete change. While in his "pick up artist" state, he does not wear glasses and seems to not have any beard. In the day, he's usually wearing a jacket and boxer shorts. He seems to have only a few set of clothes but his favorite one is a big red coat with a white short. Personality Before becoming a pick-up artist, Hwang Jae seems to be a lonely person and did not have a lot of friends. He was quiet and not much talkative. However, he blushed a lot in front of his crush, Lee Ruri. After the incident and now becoming a pick-up artist, he is attractive and calm. Unlike Bum-Man, Hwang Jae treats girls nicely and with respect, also doesn't view them as a toy. He teaches Jang Sung-Gi that being a pick-up artist is not about picking up girls but to get hold of the girl you truly love. He also mentions that even if Sung-Gi knows the skill, he needs to use it with heart or otherwise it will be worthless. Hwang Jae is a kind person and is never proud of himself as a legendary pick-up artist. Plot Hwang Jae's house is on the rooftop of Ganda Institute, an old small room and living alone by himself. His biggest problem is to pass this year's exam or he will end up in a draft of the military. As the series start, Na Hwang is seen walk off to Granda with his girlfriend begging him not to go, claiming that he is off to university. The same day, he approaches Jang Sung-Gi regarding a math problem however also teases Sung-Gi about his accident with Lee Yura. Later on, he indirectly warns Sung-Gi about girls and tells Sung-Gi to come to him if it is something about love. As Sung-Gi got dumped by Yura and was about to commit suicide, Hwang Jae comforts him and decides to teach him "The art of seduction". Hwang Jae teaches Sung-Gi lots of lesson of how to pick up girl as the story goes. He later helps Lee Yura and takes her home but also soaks in her puke in progress. Upon realizing how he helped her and about his real identity, she falls for him and also secretly leaves food and medicine in front of his door. Meanwhile, his past enemy returns, Han Bum-Man and his target is An Sea Na. Hwange Jae then helps Sung-Gi out and tells him to calm down as he knows Bum-Man will not be able to get his hand on Sea Na (it is a hint that he knows Sea Na has feeling for Sung-Gi but does not reveal it). He also joins Sung-Gi on his day to Sea Na home but leaves early as he wants Sung Gi to be alone with her. When Sung-Gi indirectly confessed his love to Sea Na but ran off, Hwang Jae tells him that there is no skill of lure and Sung-Gi himself is a great man so he does not need to worry that his relationship with Sea Na will crumble. Quotes * "Remember this! you must always respect a lady's trust to think about what their need and to show them kindness in return, that is what it means to be a true man." * "Fear is a non-existence element. It is about distance...regardless if you're outgoing or not, you naturally tend to keep a distance from strangers. ... and that's where our fear comes from, that misunderstanding." Lessons * 1. "Conquer thy fears" Chapter 3.5 * 2. "Smiling. A great smile is a man's greatest weapon!" Chapter 4 - 4.5 * 3. "Master a good opener" Chapter 5 * 4. "A technique to seal off a no answer - Subtle negative, and double bind" Chapter 7 * 5. "Subtle prediction" Chapter 8 * 6. "IOI: The signs women send out to express their interests" Chapter 9 * 7. "Negative: The art of rejection!" Chapter 10 * 8. "Establish a close rapport!" Chapter 12 * 9. "False time constraint." Chapter 13 * 10. "Whoever you get to see, see that person after repeating this 10 times in your mind: "I am a decent guy and I'm pretty great" Chapter 14 * 11. "D.H.V (Demonstration of High Value). Prove your high values to her." Chapter 15 * 12. "Conspiracy. Make secrets that are just between you and her!" Chapter 16 * 13. "C.T (Compliance Test). To be able to understand the relationship you have between you and her" Chapter 17 * 14. "Become the alpha male of the group, AMOG!" Chapter 20 * 15. "Induce jealousy" Chapter 27 * 16. "There is no such thing as "The skill of lure" - Because you're already a great man." Chapter 31.5 * 17. "Congruence, being able to live up to your words. Become a man that's consistent to your own words." Chapter 29.5 Trivia * Hwang Jae is very skillful at making cup ramens with boiling water. * His possible daily food is kimchi and other leftover food from a nearby store. * It was mentioned that he also is from a wealthy family but throughout the series he lives by himself at the school rooftop. * Even though he is called Master kaiser a legendary pick up artist yet he does not seem to have many girlfriends or one in specific. * Hwang Jae also restrains himself from going to his "pick up artist" side. This is due to the fact that he must pass this year or will be drafted in military service.